Trade The World
by PerseveringDream
Summary: Madara's words still echoed in his head. "Destroy Konohagakure...If you wipe out Konoha, we will be able to rule the world. Nothing can stop us." SASUSAKU ONESHOT! I promise if you like SasuSaku, you'll like this! R&R


**Sorry everybody! I'm in a writing rut with the Hope story. Plus, I started school. It kind of sucks... So, please don't be mad at me! I don't try to do this. Well, the problem I'm facing with Hope is that I'm wondering if I should extend it to mor chapters, or just end at this next one, but... I don't know, honestly. **

**I hope everybody likes the story! I know I do! It's kind of cute in a way...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, though!**

* * *

><p>He had a decision. One that could either save Konoha or himself. Why was it him? Why did he have to choose? Because… <em>He <em>left the village. _He_ went to the snake Sannin and killed _his_ brother. _He_ was tricked into joining Akatsuki and now Madara wanted _him_ to make a choice.

Madara's words still echoed in his head. "Destroy Konohagakure, make them suffer, or be destroyed by them. They want to kill you. They want you dead. If you wipe out Konoha, we will be able to rule the world. Nothing can stop us." What a sick bastard…

He had attempted to demolish Konoha before. He had attempted to kill his friends, cut his bonds. But, in the end he was just the weak little boy he was when he was eight. He didn't have strength to kill Naruto or Kakashi. He couldn't take out the hospital, or cause any damage to the town. He _definitely _didn't have enough strength to kill _her_. Just the thought had made him sick. Just the thought had made him more determined to do _exactly_ the opposite of what Madara would expect from him.

So, while the leader of Akatsuki had his back turned, Sasuke ran him through with a fist of chidori, ending the web of betrayal and deceit. From now on, he would be an honest man.

* * *

><p>That leads Sasuke here, to the gates of Konoha. Just from his spot in the shadows of the night, he could tell that this is where he wanted to be. Just then, the thought hit him. He wouldn't be able to just walk into the gates as if he had never done anything. No. He would have to go to trial. He may be subject to the death penalty. He would probably be shunned and, in the end, lose all that he had come back for.<p>

Just as he was about to leap back into the trees, he saw _her_. She was walking over to a bench. _The bench, _he noticed. The one he had left her on when they were twelve. What a jerk…

She sat down and looked at her feet, then scooted over; there was enough room for two people now. She stared emptily at the space next to her, a sad smile climbing onto her porcelain skin.

Her pink hair had grown out and was flowing down her back, ending at her hips. Sasuke had always liked her hair. No matter the length. It had always intrigued him to no end. She was currently wearing her pink medic skirt with black shorts with a red tank top. As she looked up to the ivory moon, Sasuke could swear he saw a tear slide down the side of her cheek. Surprisingly, Sakura's usually vivid, green eyes were dull. They didn't have any of the usual sparkle or hint of determination in them. They were hollow and void of all emotions.

Suddenly, she lashed her head down, her hair shielding her face from any viewer. Yet, he could still see her viciously rub at her eyes, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall out until she slapped both of her hands to her mouth. She began shaking profusely and just as Sasuke felt the urge to run over and cradle her, he heard it. One of her muffled cries was clear enough for him to hear.

"Sasuke…"

She had said his name. Did she know he was here? That he was watching her? But, then it made sense. She was crying, because of him. Again. She had no idea he was here. No idea he could see her attempts to calm herself. One question rung in his mind. Does she _still_ love him?

He watched the crying girl for a few more seconds. She was crying silently. Each one of her sobs came out muted or strangled and he felt the urge to keep back his own tears. She was so fragile, so heart broken, he was afraid to comfort her. He was afraid to go near her. What if he hurts her more? What if she hates him?

Honestly, the Uchiha was afraid of being rejected, but he would rather his own pain than hers. He deserved it. Every last bit. And he would walk over. He would walk over and comfort her, even if she turned him in as a criminal, even if she killed him, even if she rejected him and told him to leave. Because, he realized, the reason he found her death so absolutely disgusting, the reason her found her silent tears so gut wrenching, was due to a simple fact. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was in love with Sakura Haruno. And he would make sure that she knew it, too…

* * *

><p>Sasuke slowly stepped out from the shadows, the florescent moon casting a serene light over the crying girl. He stepped closer and made his way to the bench. Sakura still had her head down, rubbing her eyes non-stop and shaking violently.<p>

The raven haired boy sat next to her and she visibly stiffened, knowing she had been caught red-handed. But, just as she began to raise her head to look at who was next to her, Sasuke lunged at her, knocking the fragile girl into a monstrous bear-hug. Sakura gasped, and sputtered on the remaining tears that flooded her mouth. She looked down at the man who had his face buried into the crook of her neck.

"Sa-Sasuke!" She finally shouted out, more tears overflowing her emerald eyes.

Suddenly, Sasuke loosened his grip and raised his head. He sat straight, looking down at Sakura and took in her features. She was so cute. He entwined their fingers and stood, pulling the shocked girl up with him.

"Sakura. Do you still love me?" He had to know. He looked down, fearing her answer.

"Y-yes…" It was the truth, it would always be.

She lifted her hand and stroked the side of his face. This was probably all a trick. Something he arranged. He would most likely knock her out and take her hostage, demanding that Konoha give him all that he wants for her return. But, Sakura would make sure that as soon as Sasuke took out a blade or made any attempt to capture her, she would kill herself. It was an ingenious plan to her. As soon as he told her to come with him, Sakura would grab a weapon of her own, alert the village, and kill herself before Sasuke could take her against her own will. There really was no reason for her to continue living, anyways…

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked into her eyes. They spoke of every emotion she had ever felt towards him. Love, hate, despair…<p>

His eyes widened. Maybe he did have a chance.

"Sakura… Would you stay with me?" Sasuke's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Yes." Sakura looked over Sasuke's shoulder. At his katana that she had just unsheathed. He was oblivious to it.

"Would you let me stay in village? Would you let me love you?" He started to feel his lips bend into a smile. Sasuke let his eyes venture away from her face, admiring how much she had grown until…

A blade. _his_blade. It was coming at them. No. It was coming at her. The hand. Her hand. She was going to kill herself. He snapped his head to look at her eyes. They were closed. Damn.

* * *

><p>She took this as her opportunity. The katana twisted in her hand, the blade's point now turned towards her. Slowly, to not alert him, Sakura moved the edge closer to her heart. It would pierce through and she would scream. Easy as that.<p>

Just as she closed her eyes, expecting the sound of metal against skin, and a chilling pain to shoot through her body, she heard another sound. It wasn't metal against skin. It was ripping cloth. There was no coldness, in fat it was the exact opposite. She was warm.

Afraid of what she was going to see, Sakura opened her eyes.

"Sasuke?" Said boy was glaring at her, holding the katana's blade in his hand, blood seeping through his fingers.

Her eyes were wide. Did he just save her?

"Sakura." Sasuke growled out. "Did you really just try to do that?"

She was confused. Why would he be mad that she tried to kill herself? He didn't care for her. He had tried to kill her, himself.

"Did you just try to kill yourself? _Why_? Why would you do that?" His voice had begun to grow louder, his head tilted down and his bangs covered his eyes.

Sakura had begun to walk backwards, he had discarded his sword, but he could still kill her in other ways.

Sasuke could see her feet shuffling away from him. He wouldn't let her go. Not anymore. She would listen to him.

Using his inherited speed, Sasuke pinned Sakura to the one of the post to the front gates of Konoha. He left her no room to escape.

She breathed in heavily, shaking from the dark aura coming off of her childhood crush.

"Sasu-!"

"Answer me, already!" He slammed his right hand against the red wood to emphasize his point. He wanted answers. He wanted them now.

"Why would you care?" Sakura started slowly. The raven haired boy's eyes widened at her words. "Why would you care if I die or not? Remember! Last time I saw you, you were trying to break my neck, so don't tell me to do _anything!_" She pushed him away.

"Sakura…" Sasuke stumbled backwards and shook his head. "You're wrong! If I wanted to kill you, I could have and I still can!" He growled and took a step forward. "Can't you see, Sakura? I can't kill you! If I tried, I would be killing the most important person in my life!" Sasuke shouted, a tear slipping down his cheek.

The pink haired girl choked as his last words came out. Was he admitting her loved her. So, he wasn't kidding about what he said earlier?

"Sasuke?" Sakura smiled and walked closer to said man, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Would _you_ stay with _me_?"

His eyes widened at the meaning of her words.

"Yes…" He gently held her cheeks in his hands, wiping away any tears that would spill with the pad of his thumb.

"Would you stay in the village? Would you let _me _love _you_?" She smirked and brought his face closer to hers.

"Of course…" Sasuke inched her lips forward, so that their noses touched.

"Forever and ever?"

"With you…"

They closed the gap, their lips meeting. Sakura stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke's arms slid in place around her waist, slightly elevating her up to reach him.

The pair parted, still centimeters away from each other, gasping for breath. The love they shared for each other reflected I the other one's eyes.

"I love you…" They both said. Sakura giggled and gave him one shorter kiss before dropping back to her feet, taking his hand in hers. She looked up at the sky; the moon had already disappeared behind a field of dark clouds. Giving him one more loving glance, Sakura pulled Sasuke behind her. "Let's go home. It looks like it's going to rain…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him, coving them both with blankets and quilts from on top of the bed. She snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and rested him down and into a laying position. She pulled the sheets over their shoulders and relaxed against his body. He was so warm.<p>

Said boy gripped his lover to him, loving the way she curled up with her hair spread out around her, draping over her shoulders and splaying over the pillow.

After a few minutes of the pink haired girl dozing and she was asleep. It had been a month since Sasuke had come back to Konoha. Since he had assisted Konoha in killing a few s-ranked criminals, his sentencing had been lowered to a year of parole. Guess who his parole officer was. None other than Sakura Uchiha- It had changed ever since last night. Ever since Sakura was appointed his parole officer- Tsunade had _definitely _pulled some strings there-, Sasuke and Sakura had taken their relationship to the next level, completely skipping the girlfriend and boyfriend crap. They had been together ever since that day. The one where Sasuke was moping around the front gates of Konoha and Sakura attempted suicide.

Now Sakura was expecting a child and they had rebuild the Uchiha district. Sasuke could never have hoped for more…

He actually, when he left for Orochimaru, gave up on hoping for any future other than blood and gore. He was happy, as much as it shocked people. He could smile, not smirk, and would never- could never- find excitement out of killing and maiming other individuals. All of that and more were because of Sakura and her everlasting love.

Speaking of which, he hadn't seen Sakura cry ever since that day a few months back- except for when he proposed- and she had the same glint in her eyes that he remembered from his Genin days. Technically, they were the perfect couple…

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms with a bright twinkle in his onyx orbs.

Madara's words still echoed in his head. "Destroy Konohagakure, make them suffer, or be destroyed by them. They want to kill you. They want you dead. If you wipe out Konoha, we will be able to rule the world. Nothing can stop us." What a sick bastard…

Madara should have known. Even if he had the chance to rule the world, even if Sasuke could have as much money or power as he craved, Madara should have known…

He would always trade the world for Sakura _Uchiha's_ love.

**So, did you like it? Please tell me what you think!**

**Read and Review! **


End file.
